The Interesting Life of Romi Vargas
by RomiVargas
Summary: Romi Vargas (Milan) is just a normal girl with a secret. She's secretly a city! She has a dark past but is willing to get over it. Follow her on her exciting journey to discover herself and have fun while doing it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever and it is about a girl who is sercretly a city and her life as a city! She has a dark past but is willing to look past that if only her love would notice her!

Hello, my name is Romi Feliciana Lovina Roma Vargas and I represent the city of Milan. I am currently single but I have a huge crush on Germany even though he is so much older than me (Shhh, don't tell anyone!). I am the love child of Rome and Germania and have two brothers, North Italy and Romano but I like to think that America is also like a brother to me as well because we are really close. I love shopping more than anything else in the world and I without coffee I would die. I am really weird and love gaming (That means I have to hang around with Japan at lot of as well because he created gaming) and I love my little dog, Dresden. I named her after one of Germany's cities because I think that Dresden is a really cool place. I am 16-years-old. I have the same colour hair as my brother and my eyes are hazel/green (No one can decide which).

However my life isn't that good. Three years ago (When I was 13) France raped me. Before that when I was 7 Spain raped me because he is a paedo. I used to think that was awful but then I realised that I should forgive them because they are really sexy and cool.

This is the story of my life! Well not the whole thing, just some of it!

I woke up to my alarm but because I am a city I wake up at whatever time I want anyway. I hate my alarm because it is really loudand annoying. I got out of bed and went in the shower, got dressed in my beautiful sundress and put on some mascara and eyeliner (I'm not a slut). I went down stairs to where Italy and Romano were eating pasta for breakfast. I know most people don't eat pasta for breakfast but we are countries so we can do whatever we want!

"Ciao Sorella!" Italy greeted me cheerfully. He grinned his biggest grin. Romano scowled and smacked him on the back of the head for being too joyful and started yelling, making Italy cry.

"Stop it Frattello!" I cried, pulling Romano off Italy and hugging my sobbing brother tightly. "Stop being so mean!"

"I hate you both, bastards!" He shouted, exiting the room in an angry huff. Don't be fooled by his hard outside, Romano is softie in the middle, no matter how many times he makes Italy cry. And he secretly loves Spain as well but because Spain raped us when we were children he doesn't want to admit it.

"Are you alright, onii-san?" I asked him.

"Si. I am okay now. Grazie Sorella." He had stopped crying and began to eat his pasta again. I sat down and began to ate pasta as well.

Romano came back to join us a few minutes later, he seemed less angry now.

Later that day we all went to see Germany and Prussia. Prussia was with Spain and France. I said hi to them but Spain didn't reply, guess I was too old for him.

"Bonjour mon cheri!" France said, coming over to me and putting a hand on my D cup breast. I slapped his hand away but it kept coming back. OMG he's such a pervert but he's cute so I guess I could let it go.

Germany was in is office doing paper work with Japan and when Italy went in the room his eyes lit up but his face still staying serious.

"Vat are you doing Italy!?" He thundered. "Zis is mein special time away from you!" Tha was mean. Italy started crying again. I don't think Germany meant what he said though because normally Germany is really nice and stuff even though he is like dead serious.

"Why are you so mean to me!?" He shouted and ran out of the room.

"Hi Germany," I flirted.

"Hello Romi," He replied but my mind had already drifted to images of our children. They would have his hair and my eyes and oh my gosh they would be cute!

I snapped out of my thoughts when Japan cleared his throat, he must've thought I was weird but he likes tentacle porn so he can't judge me!

"Herro Romi," he said in his Japanese accent. "I can't wait for our gaming time. I rove gaming with you."

"Thank you Japan," I said.

"Go away Romi," said Germany. My heart broke. "I have work to do."

"Okay…" I said all sad. I left and went to go find Italy who was crying in the corner.

"It is okay Onii-san," I said kindly.

"HE HATES ME THOUGH!" Italy screamed in despair.

"No he doesn't," I said to comfort him.

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" Italy wailed.

Wait! My brother loves my crush. I didn't know what to do so I ran as fast as I could away from my brother. I ran into France on my way out of Germany's house. It was like he waiting for me!

"Oh mon cheri! Let me take you away into the night!" I screamed but France covered my mouth and dragged me into the nearest room which happened to be a bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and took my dress of in one tug.

Just as he was about to get his ridged manliness out Germany burst into the room and tore France off me. He chuckled as he rolled around on the floor.

"I came to save you Romi!"

CLIFFHANGER!

So I hoped you liked it. Please review because I want to know how good you thought it was! Xxxxxxxxx No flames tho please because I am a very delicate person and I will get all depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to ChibiOtaku for reviewing xxxx

BTW this has a sex scene in it so you might want to look away if you don't like that sort of stuff.. xxx

* * *

"I came to save you Romi!"

Germany was stood in the doorway looking all manly and German like he was. I felt my heart melt because he is so cool and he must love me otherwise hewould let me die. Hewalked up to France and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw up up against the wall and started to punch him until he cried. Then he tossed his out the door and walked over to me.

"I love you Romi," he whispered in a romantic tone.

"But I am just a city! Not a country like you!" I cried.

"I don't care ve are going to be togezer forever."

"In that case, I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO!" he threw his arms around my body and hugged me close to him. He was so warm but really hard because of all his muscles.

"Make love to me." He said.

"Okay," I replied.

He laid me down on the bed and took all of my clothes off (It wasn't hard, France has already done half off the work.) and then he took all of his clothes off but that took a lot longer becasue he was wearing his full military uniform. His penis was huge and erect and I wasstarting to get all excited down there. he took his penis and put it in my wet vagina. I moaned because it felt so good. He thrusted in and out and in and out until i orgasmed. he came a moment later. I felt his hot seed rush into me (Because I am a city I can't pregnant or STDs so it doesn't matter we weren't using a condom). He got off me and left really suddenly. Still naked.

My heart started to break again but then he came back.

"Sorry Romi," He said," I just had to go do something." He didn't explain much.

We cuddled for hours. but then we had to get dressed and go about our daily lives. I didn't know whether or not we should tell people about our new relationship because some nations don't like it when nations date countries.

We came across Berlin as we were walking down the hallway.

Berlin is cool, I like Berlin.

He has blonde hair like Germany but his eyes were brown. he was wearing his samuri stuff because he likes to train with japan. He was really nice but he had a temper sometimes. There was a scar on his face from the Berlin wal.

"Hello Berlin." I said happily.

"Vy hello Romi. How are you?"

"I'm really good thank you."

"Gut gut," He walked away.

"We should go talk to France about all this." Said germany.

"Okay."

We saw france as we were walking down the corridor. he was covered im blood from where germany beat him up. I swtarted to laugh at him because it is pathetic

"Me and Germany are dating now France so you can't hit on me or try to rape me ever again."

"Ok mon cherio." France left us alone.

Suddenly both of my brothers appeared. italy was still crying and Romano was still angry.

"What-a are you-a doing-a with that potato-a bastardo!?" Roma yelled so loudly I thought my ears would start bleeding.

"Sorry Roma but we are in love." I told him.

"NoOPOOOOO!" Romano yelled as he ran away.

Italy just stoof there and looked afraid.

"I love you germany," He whimpered.

Gaspp!

* * *

thank you for reading i will try and update soon xxxx remember to review


End file.
